A Great Companion
by andy112138
Summary: England hears a knock on his door and finds something unexpected. Who or what is at the door? Read to find out! Happy late birthday, England!


**A/N: Hello Fanfiction! I'm back with a late England birthday fanfic! I was super busy yesterday so I couldn't finish it in time. But it's here now! YAYS! Too bad I missed Greece's and Belgium's, though. I feel bad because I was writing one for Belgium's birthday, but I wasn't even close to finishing it! :( Well, that doesn't matter. What matters is the story that you're about to read. Now, I'm going to shut up and let you read. Enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, except for the idea and plot and blahblahblah...**

* * *

England comfortably sat in a chair while he casually took a sip of his morning tea. Early rays of sunshine crept through the windows. It was sometime around seven in the morning. The atmosphere was silent and lifeless, since all his magical friends were still asleep.

His emerald gaze wandered around the familiar environment of his house as he took another sip.

_Ding-Dong!_

The sudden noise startled England, almost causing a messy spit take.

_Who could possibly be visiting me at this time?_

England delicately placed his teacup on the table next to him and made his way towards the door. He opened the door and was surprised and slightly irritated to find no one there.

He sighed and was about to close the door when he heard something.

_Meow_

It came from below him. He looked down and saw a cage. And in that cage, was a cat.

England stooped down and picked up the cage to take it inside. He gently set the cage on the floor, next to the opened door. After the cage was securely placed on the floor, England went towards the open door and closed it.

The cat let out a soft meow. England opened the door of the cage and watched the cat slowly crawl out of it. It looked up at him and meowed once more.

England observed the cat and noticed that it was a Scottish Fold. Its fur was white, adorned with brown spots. The orbs that stared at England were green, just like his own. Black lines above the cat's eyes resembled England's eyebrows. He chuckled when he noticed this.

His eyes drifted back to the cage and a white envelope inside caught their attention. England's hand reached inside the cage and cautiously grasped the envelope. He opened it gently and found a letter inside. He unfolded it and read it to himself.

_Dear England-san,  
I'd like to wish you a happy birthday. I didn't really know what to get you for your birthday until I happened to stumble into a pet store. I looked at all the pets and this cat caught my attention. He reminded me of you and I thought he would be a great companion for you. So I decided to buy it and have someone deliver it to your house. My apologies for not being able to deliver him myself. I hope you take good care of him and treat him with all your love and respect. If you do so, you will receive that from him in return. _

_- Japan  
__日本_

England's gaze shifted from the letter, to the cat. _Japan sent him to me? How thoughtful of him._

He smiled and picked up the cat with such delicacy and care. He scratched the cat behind his ears. Much to his amusement, the cat purred.

"Now, what should I name you?" he asked the cat, even though he wasn't expecting an answer. The cat stared puzzlingly at England as the latter tried to think of a good name for the former.

Many names flew by the Brit's mind, each one being rejected. _Fluffy, Scott, Emerl, Spot…_

England let out a devastated sigh. As soon as he did, a familiar, yet slightly obnoxious voice entered his mind. The voice kept on shouting the same thing.

_Iggy! Yo! Iggy! Hey, Iggy! Iggy!_

An imaginary light bulb light up above England's head. "Iggycat." The cat purred in approval.

All of a sudden, high-pitched laughter was heard from a distance. A mint-colored bunny flew into the room where England and Iggycat were. She began to circle England's head as she continued to laugh.

"Flying Mint Bunny! Good morning!" said England cheerfully.

"Good morning, England!" replied Flying Mint Bunny cheerfully. She eyed Iggycat and flew closer to him to get a better glimpse. Iggycat stared back in awe.

England introduced both creatures to each other. "Flying Mint Bunny, meet Iggycat. Iggycat, meet Flying Mint Bunny."

"Hi, Iggycat! Nice to meet you!" said Flying Mint Bunny. Iggycat meowed pleasantly in response.

England placed Iggycat on the floor and observed both animals as they interacted with each other. At first, Iggycat curiously pawed at Flying Mint Bunny, who was hovering a few inches away from him. She giggled and flew closer to the cat until she landed right next to him.

Iggycat curiously stared at Flying Mint Bunny. Then, he started cuddling with her as he purred, earning more giggles.

England smiled at both adorable animals as they got along. Then, he realized that he had to buy supplies to take care of his new friend.

"Hey, Flying Mint Bunny. Can you do me a favor and watch after Iggycat while I buy some supplies for him?"

Flying Mint Bunny smiled at England and said, "Sure! With pleasure!"

England smiled at Flying Mint Bunny and made his way towards the door. "Thank you! I'll be back in a few minutes!"

The English man opened the door and made his exit. He closed the door and locked it. He made sure it was firmly locked before he made his way towards his car and drove off.

As soon as the door closed, Iggycat's head perked up and shifted around as he looked for his master. He looked desperate when he found his master gone.

Flying Mint Bunny smiled reassuringly and told Iggycat, "Don't worry, he'll be back soon. I promise."

Iggycat purred and curled up next to Flying Mint Bunny. He rested his head on the floor and shut his emerald eyes.

Flying Mint Bunny laid down as her head rested on Iggycat's back. She closed her eyes as well.

Their breathing became slower and peaceful as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

The door in the front entrance of England's house opened as a blonde head poked in.

"I'm back!" cried England cheerfully.

He walked in with bags filled with cat supplies. He closed the door and gently dropped the bags next to the table where the forgotten teacup resided.

Hearing no answer, England was starting to become worried.

"Hello? Guys? Where are you?"

As soon as he said that, he saw Flying Mint Bunny and Iggycat curled up together as they both slept. England smiled at the pair.

_I should thank Japan for him._

England reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and held the phone to his ear.

_Ring…Ring…Ring… "Hello?"_

"Hello Japan. It's me, England."

"_Oh. Hello England-san. How are you?"_

"I'm fine, thank you. How about you?"

"_I'm doing good as well. Arigato. Did you receive my gift?"_

"Yes, that's why I'm calling you. I'd like to thank you for him. It was really thoughtful."

"_No problem. So, how is he?"_

"He's great! Right now, he's curled up on the floor sleeping with Flying Mint Bunny."

"_That's good to hear. Did you name him?"_

"Yes, I named him Iggycat."

"_Iggycat? Interesting. Well, I'm glad you're enjoying him. Take good care of him now."_

"I will. Thank you once more. Goodbye!"

"_You're welcome. Goodbye and happy birthday."_

"Thanks!"

The line went dead.

England put his phone back into his pocket and sat down where he was previously sitting. He picked up the forgotten teacup and took a sip.

"Hmm…it's cold," he muttered to himself. He shrugged it off and said, "No matter."

He took another sip as he stared at Flying Mint Bunny and Iggycat. He smiled for the umpteenth time that day; for he knew Iggycat was going to be a great companion.

* * *

**A/N: You like? Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews are beautiful! They are art! Haha! Have a nice day! Happy birthday, England!**


End file.
